Someday
by Singin'SillyGoose
Summary: A one-shot alternate ending to HBP. Weasley tempers flare and spunky fluff ensues!


A/N: Ok, so this starts up right after Harry's break up speech in HBP. It's rather fluffy, but oh well, I wrote it when I was bored in Sociology. Enjoy!

A/N2: Fun fact! I thought up this little scene while listening to "Someday" by Rob Thomas while driving to school, so that's why I named it the way I did. I figured that "Alternate Ending to Half-Blood Prince" might be a little drab.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has anything to do with J.K. Rowling (damn).

Harry stood and turned his back on the only girl that he would ever love. A warm breeze swept through the grounds, making Harry's lingering scent wash over Ginny. She closed her eyes and inhaled her favorite scent in the world, never wanting to forget it. A tear escaped her and she wiped it away angrily. How incredibly thick could that boy be? Did he honestly think that _she_ would be better off without _him?_ Did he honestly think that _he _would be better off without _her?_ Now that was bloody ridiculous.

Ginny stood up haughtily and spotted Harry, who was already half way up to the castle. She slipped off her heels and sprinted barefoot through the grass, Ron and Hermione staring confusedly after her before they noticed that she was chasing after their best friend. They quickly followed the fiery teen, albeit at a distance.

"Harry Potter!" she bellowed as she caught up with the boy in question. He turned to look at her in surprise, and Ginny took this moment of weakness to give him a solid slap.

"Gin!" Harry exclaimed before the enraged Weasley cut him off.

"How thick do you have to be to think that I would be better off without you?" she demanded. "I won't be any safer with you gone! No one is safe!"

"But he's looking for me Gin, and if I'm not around—"

"Don't interrupt me, Potter!" Ginny shouted, her Weasley temper flaring. "Harry, if you honestly believe that you can save the world all by yourself then you're off you rocker! You told me yourself that the thing that you have that Voldemort doesn't is the ability to love and be loved, so let me love you! If there isn't anything else that I can do to help you with this burden then at least let me love you…" she pleaded, a small sob escaping her.

Harry didn't say anything; he just stared at Ginny with pained eyes.

"Harry if you don't love me enough to let me make my own decision about this then please, tell me now." Ginny said shakily, her voice betraying the tears in her eyes.

Harry still said nothing, but instead walked closer to where Ginny was standing. He gently held her head in his hands, his fingers tangling in her crimson hair, and searched Ginny's deep brown eyes. Ginny stared back into Harry's emerald eyes, the eyes that have seen enough pain for ten lifetimes. She was one of the few who saw Harry as a normal teenager, rather than the savior of mankind or undesirable number one. To her, he was just the slightly older version of the boy from King's Cross who had asked her mother how to get onto Platform 9 ¾.

"You don't always have to the hero, you know…" she said softly.

And suddenly Harry was kissing her with more passion and fire than ever before. Ginny placed her hands around his neck, holding him as close as possible, never wanting to let go.

From behind Ginny, Ron announced his and Hermione's presences with a loud cough; apparently he was a little uncomfortable with watching his little sister and his best mate kiss passionately. Harry and Ginny broke apart but didn't acknowledge their friends' presence.

"I'll never stop loving you, you know," he said quietly, looking sheepishly at his shoes.

"Well that's good then, because I'll never stop loving you either, Harry Potter, as long as I live." said Ginny firmly, lifting Harry's chin to look at her. "And don't you forget it."

"I'm sorry, Gin," he said, smiling weakly. "I forgot how stubborn you can be,"

"Yes you did," she replied, her eyebrows furrowing in mock indignation. "How could you?"

"I'm sorry," Harry sighed blithely. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Well for starters, you can take me back,"

"Done." Harry said and sealed it with another kiss.

"Good," Ginny managed to mumble through Harry's kisses before breaking away. "'Because I'm a real catch. Secondly, you can bring me along on your quest-mission-thing,"

"Gin, this is something I need to do alone…"

"Harry, don't be thick," Ron said as he and Hermione closed the gap between themselves and Harry and Ginny.

"You're not going anywhere alone, Harry. Whatever it is you need to do, we'll be with you every step of the way," added Hermione.

Harry looked around at his three best friends, wondering what he ever did to deserve their companionship.

"You've done so much already, Harry," Ginny said quietly, seeming to read his mind as always. "Let us help you. We deserve some of glory too, you know," she added with a grin. Harry glanced up to see Ron and Hermione nod in agreement. "So it looks like you're stuck with us," Ginny declared.

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Both," she said, kissing him once again.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
